


[Podfic] Make Each Moment Last

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Clone Wars, Cover Art, Double Drabble, Duty, Duty Above Desire, F/F, Female Characters, Jedi, Jedi Code, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Femslash, Repods Welcome, Stolen Moments, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Their relationship is forbidden by the oaths they have sworn, but Aayla can't imagine her life without the steady presence of Luminara.





	[Podfic] Make Each Moment Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Each Moment Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133678) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html). Also posted on [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/149713.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/175181517158/fandom-star-wars-clone-wars-pairing-aayla). Thank you to KeeperofSeeds for the blanket permission! ♥

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/SW-CW_make-each-moment-last_keeperofseeds_sylvaine.mp3) (0.7 MB | 0:01:24)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
